


Matchmaker

by possiblewitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But I want to bully Shirabu, Expect this to go horribly wrong, I am aware I have unfinished works, I posted this prematurely okay, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Pov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblewitch/pseuds/possiblewitch
Summary: Shirabu Kenjirou is loud and aggressive.Hinata Shouyou isalsoloud and aggressive.They are not the same.It's a cursed knowledge that both Shirabu and Ennoshita are destined to hold.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara, Hinata Shouyou/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. A Tyrant and A Friend

This story isn't about him.

But as Ennoshita Chikara leans on the outside of the gym, listening to Nishinoya and Tanaka give the new first years their welcoming "speech", it's nice to know that he has some kind of role to fill. As Nishinoya is currently telling it, his other _third years_ agreeing with him, his place in both the story and the new team of 2013 is that of a dictator.

"Listen. Ennoshita Chikara is our captain, so you'd better treat him with respect!"

"Ennoshita is really nice," Hinata interjects from inside the gym, likely setting up the net. He can hear the telltale noises already. Kageyama's ignoring the net being set up and practising serves. It's causing trouble for whoever else is helping Hinata, and- " _Kageyama! Can you stop that?!"_

He huffs out a laugh. It's the both the first day of practise and school, and he's certain that the year is going to be just as chaotic- if not worse- than it was last year. Daichi would've been able to handle it, so he has no other choice but to do his best too. Even though Nishinoya and Tanaka are the loud ones, he's certain that Kinoshita and Narita are in the background, encouraging them.

"Shouyou," Nishinoya declares, "that's so good of you to say! But he's not here yet, so you can tell them the truth."

"But that is the-"

"I think he's definitely killed a man before. Or two. He's pretty scary."

As much as it would be fun to listen to his friends make up stories to scare the first years, he has to go inside at some point and do his own stretches. Also, both Takeda and Ukai would be making their way to the gym now, and he definitely doesn't want to be caught slacking on his team. Not on the first day.

So Ennoshita silently makes his way up the stairs and watches them talk. Are they ignoring him? Or have they just not noticed him?

"I don't want to, like, _rant_ here, but-!"

Nishinoya throws his hands up in the air, spinning around, and... stops. Ennoshita doesn't let himself break eye-contact. Striking fear into one of the loudest members on the team is exactly the kind of therapy he'll need in the coming months. Huh. Maybe he is the tyrant they're making him out to be.

"No, keep going," he says. "I want to hear your rant." The rant that has apparently disappeared from Nishinoya's brain, specifically.

"Wh- what rant? I don't know what you're talking about."

Predictably, Kinoshita Hisashi jumps in to defend him. He might _think_ he's being clever and secretive, but he's as clear as a window. His feelings for Nishinoya are practically written all over his face in permanent marker. Fortunately, he's spared from it because Takeda and Ukai walk in, ready to start practise.

Today's is like every other one. There's nothing special about it, except Hinata whining to Yachi that they assigned _way_ more work this year than he expected, and that he hopes that they don't mind him pushing the deadlines a little for volleyball. The first years awkwardly play their games on the court, Nishinoya cheering whenever his favourite side scores. It seems to change every five minutes.

Yachi and Yamaguchi are counting points and Tsukishima looks like the team has mentally exhausted him already.

Even though this is his last year here, and graduation will come faster than he expects it to, and even though he's still not sure if it's him who deserves the captain role so soon after Daichi, he's glad to be back, here in the gym. This year, the juniors expect to go to Nationals, and he'll have to lead them there. Somehow. They'll organise practise games, go the extra mile. He'll do it for them.

Takeda holds his phone up to Ukai, his whole face lighting up. That looks promising.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Shirabu Kenjirou does not have practise today.

He's not sure why. Every other school would- how else are they supposed to get to Nationals? Apparently, only first years are allowed in the gym today, but it's not like he's going to argue with Washijou. That rumour about short people being closer to hell is definitely true when it comes to his coach- his eardrums were practically ruptured on his very first day in the gym.

Today is a good day to sit back and relax, or to sit down at his desk and study. For whatever reason, he can't bring himself to do either of those things. He should go on a run. That's what he should do- if he can find his running shoes. His new dormmate is not exactly the tidiest person, often throwing things across the room instead of putting them away like a sane person.

His phone lights up.

 **???:** Whaddup y'all

 **???:** Okay, I know this is gonna sound weird

 **???:** But I convinced all of your captains to give me your details

 **???:** So you could leave high school with at least one friend

 **???:** You can leave if you want!!

 **???:** I'll just add you back :DDD

This year sucks.

He's calling it now. 

A dorm that's always messy because of his roommate, a group of first years that he hasn't met yet but probably have personalities just as bad as Tendou and Goshiki, and whatever the hell this is. It might be Oikawa. He knows exactly nothing about Oikawa Tooru except Ushijima liked him as a player, but after last year's upset at the Spring Tournament, he's prepared to believe anything.

 **???:** By the way, I'm Terushima from Johzenji!

Close enough. Just as bad. He doesn't remember anything about Johzenji except for their bright yellow uniforms, but the energetic personality is both mildly annoying and exhausting. They'll probably be giving Nationals their best shot again this year. He won't let them reach it; he has a duty to fill as team captain.

His phone buzzes again as he's on the ground, searching for his shoes under the bed. That's where he put them last time, right? Shirabu decides that if he can only have one thing this year, it's a new dormmate, because this one sucks. It's only been a few days, and he's already sick of him and his messy, careless ways. Maybe he can talk to the office about it.

Oh god, now it's _ringing_.

Muttering away to himself, he aggressively picks up the phone and answers without looking at the caller ID.

" _What?"_

"Um, Captain? I hope I'm not bothering you..." It's Goshiki. Of course it is. Shirabu huffs out a sigh and leans against his bedframe, giving up on the shoe search for the time being. The jitters would probably still be there after the conversation. And if they weren't, then it would be a blessing in disguise.

"You're not. Hurry up."

There's a lot of muttering of his own that sounds like _if I'm not bothering you, why did you say hurry up?_ and then Goshiki actually says something important. "We're going to Karasuno tomorrow."

"We- what?"

It's literally the very first day of school. He can't focus on today's work, so how the hell is he going to go to class tomorrow and know what they're talking about? And a practise game in the afternoon as well? He's going to be so incredibly behind! Sure, he respects Washijou a lot, but what the hell is he playing at? This year is more important than any of the others that he's spent here!

"I don't know if it's certain or anything- I'm kinda just hanging around the gym, hoping he doesn't see me. But I bet it is. We're gonna go get revenge, right?"

Hanging around the gym? Like a rat?

Shirabu snorts. "Yeah. We'll crush them."


	2. A Deer in the Headlights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the moment you've all been waiting for

It's definitely a public school.

Shirabu had done his best to keep his eyes hidden under his bangs, and his gaze in front of him. Now that they're in the gym, away from the rest of the school, he can let his eyes wander around the building. It's small. It's shabby. He cannot believe that they managed to beat them in this place. It's tiny and drab, built with the government's money.

There's only about ten people here today, mainly because this building is tiny. Right now, Washijou is talking to their coach like they're equals. They're _not_ equals, obviously, so he's not sure why they have to keep this pretense up. He shouldn't even be here. He should be studying and catching up on both yesterday's and today's work. The blond guy with glasses is looking at him smugly.

He doesn't like the blond guy with glasses.

First years are easy to intimidate though, and although he feels weak for doing so, Shirabu eyes with them disdain. Most of last year's power players are still here. Kageyama is focused on the ball in front of him, refusing to even look in their direction, and their very loud libero is jumping all over the place. Most of his teammates have moved on and start doing their stretches by the wall, but he can't bring himself to move from the doorway.

A man with green hair says something to Glasses, and he snorts. It bothers him that he doesn't know their names, but he doesn't have the willpower to figure them out either. For a team that typically has loud members, it's _very_ quiet. Their captain seems too happy about this. Did he stuff someone in the closet before coming here?

"Captain! I'm here!"

Shirabu realises he's standing in the middle of the doorway, and should probably move before he gets run over. He turns to see a familiar boy with bright orange hair, running towards him at breakneck speed, and finds himself stuck like a deer in the headlights. He's going to get hit. _He's going to get injured._

It's fine. Everything is okay because Hinata sidesteps him and leaves a trail of orange, so eye-catching that Shirabu can't help but follow it. He's grown a little since he last saw him, and the muscles in his arms and legs are more defined. His throat is suddenly dry and his heart is beating irregularly. Maybe he's catching a cold. The gym seems a little bigger. Nicer. Warmer.

"Sorry I'm late! I was arguing with my teacher about how much work there is- I can't do the work _and_ play volleyball, so I asked her to bring it down to nothing- and so we had a whole discussion about it!" 

"I'm surprised you know what discussion means."

"He probably doesn't."

Hinata ignores them both and turns to his captain. "Ennoshita! Please talk to her about it! I don't want to be stuck indoors all day!"

Ennoshita smiles at him. "No."

Glasses snickers as Hinata lets out a wail of despair, loud enough to catch the attention of other players. For a second, all eyes are on him, and Kageyama pulls him from across the room to sync up. _I haven't warmed up yet!_

He needs to warm up himself, but for some reason, he can't bring himself to take his eyes off of the boy. It feels like yesterday's case of the jitters has come back to haunt him, and he can't do anything about it. Goshiki finishes his and races off to go and talk to him with the excitement level of a small puppy. Washijou is still talking to Karasuno's coach though, so he has the time.

"Is that your new captain?"

"Ennoshita is really nice!" Hinata declares, doing his stretches. Shirabu takes the time to note that his hair has changed. It's no longer the scruffy thing he saw back on the court for the Spring Tournament, or on the screen where he took on schools like Inarizaki. It's nicer. It looks soft. Part of him really, _really_ , wants to touch it, just to make sure that his eyes aren't deceiving him. "He's really smart too, but Nishinoya thinks he's scary."

"He's killed like 3 people! He _is_ scary!"

It seems like this Karasuno has all of the loud players and none of the dignified players that it boasted the year before. They don't seem to care that powerhouse school, Shiratorizawa Academy, has gracefully agreed to play them, that this is a privilege that not many schools get, too busy doing their own thing. 

"Are you finished your warm-ups yet?!"

" _No!"_

The only people who look remotely scared of them is the first years, and they don't mean much either. 

"Are you sure? You look like you've finished your warm-ups."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna stop talking to you."

Goshiki makes the fatal mistake of turning around and making eye-contact with him, and he swears his ace shakes under his gaze. 

"Um... I think my captain wants me over there..."

Hinata looks over at Shirabu and gives a big wave, and the jitters return. Ennoshita says something like _Go sync up with Kageyama_ , and then strides over to his coach confidently, interrupting their conversation. Sighing, the little middle blocker does as he's told, and the gym can only watch as he reaches the ball and slams it over the net.

"You're so cool, Hinata!"

"Can you teach me how to jump like that?"

The boy is like a sponge. He sucks all the praise up with a big smile on his face, and Shirabu feels his heart skip a beat. Maybe he has a heart condition. He should go get that checked out so that he doesn't collapse in the middle of an important game. Shiratorizawa currently only has one team captain, and he's pretty sure they wouldn't survive without him. Goshiki, for whatever he's worth, can only carry them so far.

Ennoshita finishes talking with the coaches and walks back over to his team. _Nishinoya, hand these out_. Nishinoya looks like he's about to refuse, so he dumps the bibs on his head, their loud "bald guy" (once again, Shirabu laments the fact that he doesn't know their names) laughing. Washijou turns around and makes a face. He pulls on his own bib. The game is about to begin-

-and Shirabu doesn't have the time to worry about this newfound illness that he's so recently gained.


End file.
